lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Abstacious
"Y'know, for someone who seemed so disinterested on the MUN trip, Abstacious has really blossomed into a model Montrosian citizen" - FlyingGMM, 27 May, 2019 Abstacious is a Montrosian businessman and politician. He is most notable for holding the position of Header of Montrose for less than 1 week, Consul of the Sylvian Union, and the much-esteemed Commissioner of Bruh. Unification Period Abstacious joined the server on April 12, 2019 from an invite from his friend argetlam04. He became a Montrosian citizen and settled in a large underwater glass dome he dubbed "Andervale". Abstacious took a liking to mining, spending days on end in his 2000-block-long branch branch mine and collecting absurd numbers of minerals (this did not stop him, however, from stealing the materials of argetlam04 and FlyingGMM extensively). Abstacious began his career as a Sylvian by tearing down the headquarters of the recently-dissolved Dinoking93 Excavation Incorporated, something which both established and earned him the "Hero of the Union" medal just 9 days after he joined. Having done this, he signed himself up for many positions within Montrose/Sylvia, such as Trankmeister and Delegate (positions which he still holds to this day). He also let Toe Gang out of the floor of Gabeford on May 9, earning him the title of "Bestie" within Toe Gang. Post-Unification Period Abstacious began the period after the dissolution of Goomnest (known as the Goomsplosion) by exploring the land opened up as a result of the world border expanding on May 17, which earned him the "Hero of the Union" medal a second time (Abstacious is the only person to have ever done so). However, he broke the agreement between Goomlandia and Sylvia by exploring the eastern part of the map, something he was punished severely for. Abstacious redeemed his dissent, however, by being the first person to locate the Mushroom Island at the bottom-left corner of the map, which would later become the headquarters of Goatwear, a day later. He was placed in charge of a colony there, a position later reformed into his role as the "Minister of the West Sea" for Montrose on July 7. Abstacious also expanded the borders of Andervale into the modern island it is today (the island remains undeveloped, however), including Abstacious' Retreat. He cleared the entire ground and built some buildings which, along with the retreat, would be later taken down. The military career of Abstacious was just getting started, though. He fought in the easily-won, yet chaotic, Unncesary War under Marshal FlyingGMM on May 27 and joined in the Bagelonian Occupation of Goomlandia on June 24 under 06Smg05. He attended multiple weddings: Toe Gang's as ongstoes' best man and his own to argetlam04 on June 2. FreeTheEnd and Header of Montrose Abstacious, after BadhorsieJake entered the End against the will of Vailan on July 16, joined Sylvian and Vailandic leaders attempting to capture the fugitive, and was present when BadhorsieJake was escorted away by the leaders of Vailan and Stradova. Both him and FlyingGMM were not permitted to be present during BadhorsieJake's trial, but they both pillared up using scaffolding anyway and could see the trial occurring from afar. On July 17, Abstacious attempted to excuse FlyingGMM of giving BadhorsieJake, a known fugitive at the time, some flint and steel, but could not stop FlyingGMM from bestowing upon him the title of Header of Montrose. Abstacious fought and died twice in the Al A'deaq Crusade while attempting to perform his duties as Trankmeister, and was responsible for fixing all the damage done by Flashy10. Abstacious then carried out his duties as Header for 1 week before happily returning the title back to FlyingGMM. Sylvia-Vailan Coalition War Following the impacts of the Al' Adeaq Crusade, Abstacious began doing minor work within Montrose and developed many plans and ideas, many of which would never see the light of day. Vetous even attempted to cleanse of heathenism during an unsuccessful ritual. On July 27, however, Abstacious left on vacation for a week. He did not even have access the Discord Servers, and when he came back, he was shocked at the political turmoil which had brewed while he was away. Due to him returning the very day of the War of Northern Aggression, Abstacious was given very little time to prepare, and was forced to fight the war with extremely lacking equipment. He did, however, manage to catch BadhorsieJake as a Vailandic spy due to him hiding stolen items in the open. Abstacious fought at the Second Battle of Gabeford and helped defend Sylvian frontiers from Vailandic shelling. He was killed once by Flashy10. The next day, guerrilla war between the two sides began. Abstacious burned down and blew up the entirety of Rainbow Row, with the assistance of FlyingGMM. He then worked with a large coalition of Sylvians and Toe Gangers to destroy the house of Magos_Aspace and break into Vailan's unsecured vault (from which he took 1 piece quartz as a war trophy). Abstacious also worked with FlyingGMM to blow up and loot Oarfans' house (from which he took 1 spruce sapling as a war trophy). On August 6, the War of Northern Aggression ended, and Abstacious was able to return to life as normal. He repaired damage within Montrose and worked with other citizens to help with reconstruction efforts. Epic Montrose Time On August 13, FlyingGMM declared Epic Montrose Time, "in which all things Montrosian will be done—epicly". Abstacious was appointed as Quartiermeister for Montrose, and began working on automatic farms for the Montrosian Industrial District. It was around this time, however, that Abstacious began going willfully inactive for the first time since he joined the server due to general boredom with the server and IRL events. When he returned, Abstacious helped goomyman77 trap turtle2dj and published his very first book, How to Run Your Country: A Satire. Consul of Sylvia On September 15, after argetlam04 was recalled from the position, Abstacious was voted in as the 4th Consul of the Sylvian Union. Impact Abstacious has gotten 4 people on the server, all of whom have since gone inactive. And while not the most forefront citizen of Sylvia, he has contributed to and forwarded many national causes, even having such influence as to become the Header of Montrose for 1 week. He owns the largest mining enterprise in the world (the only mining enterprise in the world) and seeks to add more locations to his business in the future. Military Abstacious works and trains as both Quartiermeister and Trankmeister for Montrose, has acquired some experience conducting operations both locally and afar. He has participated in 4 militaristic conflicts: Unnecessary War, Bagelonian Occupation of Goomlandia, Al' Adeaq Crusade, and Sylvia-Vailan Coalition War.